First Love
by Nova-chan
Summary: Lina goes out to sit and think about her feelings for Gourry. Gourry, noticing that it's chilly decides to take her a coat...


FIRST LOVE  
  
  
  
Author: Nova-chan  
  
E-mail: IlovemenoV@aol.com  
  
Series: Slayers  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: This is a romance songfic for Lina and Gourry. It's the song "First Love," which is a very beautiful song, and I recommend downloading it if you get the chance. You can at http://www.tenjou.com.Personally, I listened to it over and over while writing this. (It's Japanese/English and an anime, or J-pop song, I'm not sure which. I do happen to know that I don't own it. ^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
Lina walked out into the freezing cold night with one thing on her mind.Gourry.  
  
He had saved her life numerous times, been one of the best and loyal friends she had ever had, and she hated to admit it, but she loved him.  
  
"Gourry." she whispered, softly, longing to feel the swordsman's embrace.  
  
  
  
So close your eyes for a final kiss That tastes of want and bitterness  
  
  
  
Gourry couldn't sleep, so he decided to walk around until he felt tired. He had a strange feeling that he just couldn't understand. It was something that involved either fried chicken or Lina.or maybe it was mashed potatoes, he wasn't sure which one. He sat beside he window and looked out at the stars and moon.  
  
"The moon looks like a big cookie." he mused. Then, something orange caught his eye. "Lina?  
  
  
  
Our last kiss like a smoldering cigarette So at this time tomorrow, I know  
  
  
  
Lina shivered as the snow came down from the wintery sky.  
  
"Why do I have to feel this way?" she asked herself. "Why can't I get him out of my thoughts? Why do I.love him?"  
  
She looked straight up at the moon. It looks like a big piece of cheese.Swiss cheese. she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Would you be off in your world all alone And who would be in your heart for you to hold?  
  
  
  
Gourry couldn't understand why Lina was outside in the freezing climate of the mountain they were on. What was even more baffling was that she was wearing a sleeveless nightgown, as well. He came to the conclusion of going out and checking to make sure she didn't freeze to death. He was her guardian, after all.  
  
  
  
You are always gonna be my love I'll remember to love - you taught me how  
  
  
  
Lina thought back on all the things she, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, Sylphiel, Filia yes, even Xelloss, had done together in the past. So many adventures had come and gone. So many fun times and trials had passed by. Tears pricked the sorceress's eyes as she believed that she would never be able to have her knight in shining armor, as he wouldn't understand such a concept.  
  
"Gourry."  
  
  
  
You are always gonna be the one You are always gonna be my love  
  
  
  
As Gourry was walking up to Lina, he heard her whisper his name and immediately thought she was in trouble, so he ran to her.  
  
"Lina!" he cried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Gourry?" she wondered, her face flushing deep red. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw you out here in the cold and didn't want you to get sick, so I brought you a coat," he answered.  
  
"Thank you Gourry," she said, smiling and putting on the sport coat.  
  
  
  
And one day if I see another like you I know what to say  
  
  
  
"So, what are you doing here, Lina?" Gourry asked the petite sorceress.  
  
"Oh.I was only thinking," she told him.  
  
"About what?" he wondered, persistently.  
  
"Nothing in particular," she lied.  
  
"Oh, oh-kay." The blonde swordsman tried to collect his thoughts that were swimming somewhere between paper mache`, drumsticks, and the orange-haired girl sitting on the ground in front of him. "Don't you wanna go back in out of the cold and go back to sleep?"  
  
  
  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how You are always gonna be the one  
  
  
  
"No, that's oh-kay, Gourry," Lina answered, with a shake of her head. "You can go inside if you want, but I'll stay here." On the inside, she was begging him to stay with her for just a little longer.  
  
Gourry tried hard to make a decision, and finally, he did.  
  
Lina heard the rustling of feet behind her, and thought it was Gourry leaving. She sighed.  
  
"Oh, well," she whispered. "It's not like he even knows how I feel."  
  
  
  
In my mind as I pick away the saddest of saddest love songs  
  
  
  
"Lina." Gourry whispered.  
  
The small girl jumped, as she was startled. She turned around to see Gourry sitting beside her.  
  
"Gourry?" she wondered.  
  
He looked down at the ground, then back up at her. "Lina, I may not know how you feel, but I do care. If you want to talk, you should talk to me. I'll listen."  
  
Lina felt her heart tremble with bliss. This was just what she had wanted to hear.  
  
"Gourry." She paused and looked up at the moon again. "I have something I want to tell you."  
  
"Oh-kay," he replied, leaning closer. "I'm all ears."  
  
  
  
Till another one will come, and give me a new one Time like a cloud standing still  
  
  
  
"Gourry." Lina said, barely above a whisper. "I.I love you."  
  
No response.  
  
She continued. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same way for me, but I couldn't stand keeping it to myself anymore."  
  
No response, only the cold wintery breeze blowing snow into her hair.  
  
"Well, say something!" she exclaimed.  
  
He looked into her fiery eyes, eyes that made him feel something when he looked in them. Eyes that looked at him with both anger, and now love.  
  
  
  
I'm askin' if it's gonna move, and it will Leave me with the things I don't wanna lose  
  
  
  
Lina waited for him to get up and walk back inside, speechlessly. But, he didn't move from the spot where he was.  
  
"Lina-chan?" he said, softly.  
  
She swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat. "Yes?" she responded, even softer.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Shocked, Lina looked at the sincere look on Gourry's face. The longing she had felt, the time she had spent watching him and wishing he loved her, was kindled.  
  
"Gourry." She couldn't say anything more because without even regarding her actions, her feathery lips brushed his.  
  
  
  
So at this time tomorrow I'll cry You will be far as the stars in the sky  
  
  
  
Blushing a little, the two companions looked away quickly once the kiss was broken.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lina said, nearly inaudibly.  
  
"It's oh-kay, Lina-chan." Gourry confirmed. "It felt right to me."  
  
"Yeah.me too."  
  
  
  
And so far away, and I'll be crying here for you. You will always be inside my heart  
  
  
  
Not quite knowing what to do, they simply stayed where they were, unmoving, hardly even breathing until Gourry reached out and took Lina's hand in his, and just held onto it.  
  
Lina accepted his offer, enjoying the feel of his strong hand covering hers.  
  
After awhile, she leaned her head against his muscled shoulder, letting her hair fall down against his back, tangling with his.  
  
  
  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too Now and forever you are still the one  
  
  
  
Subsequently, she closed her eyes and smiled. "Gourry, there's no where I'd rather be than right here."  
  
"Same here," he told her, honestly. He placed a powerful arm around her, protectively.  
  
She leaned closer to him. "I love you Gourry, I always have, and I always will."  
  
"I'll love you now and forever, Lina-chan."  
  
  
  
You will always be inside my heart Always know that you'll have a little place for yourself in it, so I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
  
  
  
A shooting star flew over their heads, going unnoticed by their eyes. They could think of nothing but the other person. This felt appropriate and safe and nothing would dare tear them apart. Nothing in the universe would disturb the couple. Except for Xelloss who was sitting in a tree about to jump down and scare the living crap out of them, but he didn't get the chance because the author threw a shoe at him, and he fell into another dimension. But, that's another story, altogether.  
  
  
  
She's so beautiful, Gourry thought.  
  
I love him so much, I never want this to end, Lina thought, wistfully.  
  
  
  
Now and forever you are still the one In my mind as I pick away the saddest of saddest love songs  
  
  
  
Suddenly, as Lina looked up at Gourry in the eyes, he felt fluttering in his stomach, like a thousand butterflies had just been hatched in there.  
  
"Lina?" he said, strangely.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I feel.weird."  
  
"That's oh-kay," she assured him. "That's how it's supposed to feel."  
  
"Do you feel this way?" he queried.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Till another one will come, and give me a new one You are always gonna be my love  
  
  
  
"Lina, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," Gourry said, nervously.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, ready to listen to anything he wanted to say.  
  
"When I'm around you, when you talk to me and you're nice to me, I feel like I'm not strong anymore," he confessed. "I mean, I know that you're not casting any spells on me, it's just that my face feels funny and my knees start buckling and I feel like I need to lie down for awhile."  
  
"I know," she said. "I feel the same way around you."  
  
  
  
I'll remember to love - you taught me how You are always gonna be the one  
  
  
  
"And another thing?" he continued. "When something happens or you get in trouble, I feel bad. I feel bad when my other friends get hurt or have to do something by themselves, but with you it's different, and worse. I feel like if something happened and I couldn't help you, then I would just die, Lina. Is that wrong?"  
  
"No, Gourry," Lina answered, smiling at him. "That's how you feel about someone you love."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. It's the same thing I feel when something happens to you."  
  
  
  
You are always gonna be my love And one day if I see another like you I know what to say  
  
  
  
Gourry settled down, having all his questions answered. Now, Lina had something to say.  
  
"Gourry, please don't ever leave me. Stay with me forever," she pleaded.  
  
"I couldn't leave you if I tried," he admitted. "I wouldn't want to, anyway."  
  
"I'll never ever leave you, either."  
  
"Even if you did, I'd follow you wherever you went."  
  
  
  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how You are always gonna be the one  
  
  
  
Having their spirits join together in harmony, with their heads nestled together, and their hands locked, Lina and Gourry stayed right where they were, neither wanting to move for fear of disturbing their partner and losing the feeling of purity.  
  
So there they stayed, for hours. It was morning when they next moved.  
  
  
  
In my mind as I pick away the saddest of saddest love songs Till another one will come, and give me a new one  
  
  
  
"Lina?"  
  
"Yes, Gourry?"  
  
"I smell chicken."  
  
**Sweatdrop**  
  
-How was that?? I thought it was so very, very sweet!! I'm sorry if you don't like the coupling, but Lina & Gourry are the only Slayers couple I believe in. There are problems with the others, from my point of view. If you don't want another pathetic love songfic, then you'd better give me an idea!! Please!! ^_^ 


End file.
